


Escape

by Nick_Nichole_2001



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Cheater, Engagement, Escape, F/M, Interracial Relationship, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_Nichole_2001/pseuds/Nick_Nichole_2001
Summary: You, the daughter of a business tycoon, granddaughter of music legend, is officially engaged to the Aomine Daiki. An Heiress to Japan's companies will be married to an Heir to a company of private banks.After turning back and killing the 'old'  you, are you really happy now that you have everything?Will you change your life for some French man who's ready to leave his personal bubble of concerts and his hometown just for you?Crossover Fic with Attack On Titan's Levi Ackerman





	1. "Happy"

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted here on AO3!  
> Please leave your comments in areas where I need improvement.  
> Have fun reading this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train's doors closed, the journey to her new life and an honest one will begin once it stops to the furthest destination she picked. Her finger rubbed over the place where the ring was supposed to be. No matter how much she wanted to hold her emotions in, her lips still quivered and was reduced to tears.

She smiled- quite a genuine one if she'd say so herself. It was different from the fraud ones she'd give to her bosses and the annoying interns god cursed her. The announcement of her engagement to Daiki led to a grand celebration meant for their wedding day. The reason being two powerful heirs have fallen in love, saving both families from the trouble of convincing them into an arranged marriage.

"Daiki!" She squealed followed by giggles when he wrapped his arms around her torso to lift her up. Her pleas for him to stop in between her laughs slowly caught her families attention. Had a boy from a 'lower class' did the same regardless of her being in love with him or not, her bodyguards would've beaten him black and blue before throwing him out of their estate. Straight to Tokyo Bay is where he would've landed. 

Her mother surrounded by her circle of friends adorned with the fanciest looking crystals they could get their hands on the latest bags from designers they can't even pronounce turned back to their conversation. "I see that your [Y/n] has been groomed to perfection. "

"I have no regrets of forcing to throw away that acceptance letter from that music school."

Her dad then followed. "She'd be living in a dump had she become a musician."

The hands above Daiki's went limp. Those new form of insults, hiding behind a mask called 'concern' never failed to disappoint her. She didn't throw that acceptance letter away, her mom did. Into the fire pit. "Daiki, I wanna sleep now."

Being as lustful as ever he thought that she was suggesting something else rather than just sleeping. Just as he was about to bite her neck, she removed his arms from her torso and walked inside.

She walked past her grandfather's grand piano just like everyone else in the mansion. It's been nearly a decade since she's last played. A long time ago since she's turned her back on her dreams of playing in theaters. She stood in front of the piano, not looking at it but contemplating whether she'd let the best of her desire and walk over to it and play a piece she loved dearly. 

It was enough that her grandfather was the last one to sit on the stool and play merrily with her grandmother singing beside him. There was no point in playing for tone-deaf people. She made her decision and walked straight ahead, reassuring herself that Aomine came into her life to replace the sadness music caused her with happiness.

A lie so perfect and believable that it made her believe that she reached the epitome of life's happiness.

\---

"Daiki let's go on a vacation on our wedding!" She exclaimed, allowing herself in his office. For an office facing the year-end's deadline, she was awfully happy despite the heavy burden of paperwork her fiance threw on her to translate.

However, being the vice-president never had its perks. "I'm busy. Get out,[Y/N]!"

"Is it wrong to visit my fiance amidst of all terrible things? Lighten up will ya, it'll all be gone even before you can imagine it." She placed all of the finished documents on his desk with a loud thud! to bring him out of the hole he succumbed to. He looked up at her with his life-threatening glares.

"I've translated everything that you needed, talked to the investors outside Japan."

"You're only the Head of the Foreign Affairs Department. Unlike us, all you have to do is sit around and translate."

Those were enough to wipe off the smile of her face and make her shoulders slump down in disappointment. Tadashi, his assistant, didn't fail to notice the change in emotions despite the hell scheduling meetings his boss gave him. Just as she was about to leave him with something equally painful as his words an employee standing coyly by the open door knocked. 

"Am I disturbing something?" The tone she used irked [Y/n].

She turned to walk out when the girl entered. "Would you like to join me for something to eat, Tadashi-san?" She stopped by his desk, pitying him once she saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"I don't think the boss would appreciate me going with his fiancee."

Her bitter word broke through the facade she's put up since the day her mother burnt the acceptance letter. "He doesn't seem to appreciate me now. I doubt that he'll do so later on." His face fell. No one would ever expect someone as happy as [Y/n] to say something so . . . straightforward. She patted his shoulder.

"I believe in you, Tadashi-san."

She never said goodbye to her colleges. It was always some sort of encouragement and uplifting words.

\---

Taking her time lost in her own world and walking aimlessly around, she herself was surprised to find herself in Shinjuku when it was three stations away from their building. She finally took her earphones and felt hunger. Looking around the restaurants she failed to notice the group rowdy music performers with their encased instruments coming her way.

"I'm very sorry about that." Came a man's voice when she almost fell back from the impact of someone's shoulder hitting hers. Dazed she only nodded it was too late to ask him for his name. She stared at his back.

Her spirits were and still was in no mood to talk with people. The judgemental and pitiful glances people from tables threw at her only upset her more. Somehow when her order arrived, she brought up her coffee up to her nose. Inhaling its scent relaxed her. Still lost in her own world she didn't expect to see a stoic gaze staring right at her. She brought her coffee mug down, embarrassed.

"Your ring slipped out of your finger when my band bumped into you." He dropped the ring onto her table from his closed fist.

'So he was the one who apologized earlier.' He took her silence as a sign that she didn't understand his sorry excuse of Japanese.

"Your ring . . . no steal from you." He explained again, emphasizing each word.

Giggling, [Y/n] waved her hand. "I can speak English." She wore her ring around her finger. "Thank you very much."

She took in his appearance. Black tuxedo, bowtie, and hair slicked back. She noticed his baton. "You're a musician. Are you here in Japan for a show?"

"I'm a classical and jazz musician."

"I see."

"I'm Levi."He pushed forward a ticket to his show. "This is the only one left."

"Why would you . . . ?"

"You seem to be a woman letting the days pass by. Take a break for a while."

"Jazz isn't my forte, I refuse to accept this." Lying again, she pushed his ticket back.

Levi stood up, pulling on his trench coat. "If you change your mind, you'll have a ticket with you. À bientôt"

 

"Au revoir Monsieur Levi.Ah! Je m'appelle [Y/n]. Je parle Francaise . . . well kinda."

"I see." He smiled. "Well, it's goodbye for now Mademoiselle."

 

\---

"Daiki seems to have taken a liking to her, hasn't he, Tadashi-san?" [Y/n] crossed her legs, watching them exchange compliments with bitterness in her eyes. Her parents laughed, dismissing the poor secretary with a wave of their hand.

"You've been throwing silent tantrums these days." Her mother reached out for her hand, but [Y/n] only moved away, crossing her arms.

"My dear fiance hasn't noticed my mood these days and all that he's been doing is spending time on work. Having that woman around him is getting me frustrated."

"Jealousy can ruin a relationship, dear."

"Every couple goes through a rough patch every now and then." Her father trying sound genuine only made her grip her pen tighter. He's talking as if she hadn't caught him bringing in women into their house when her mother was away. And her mother was talking as if their marriage was all but horrible when he did was degrade and take advantage of her. A faithful and happy marriage, that's what they hid behind too scared to face their own toxicity.

"We still sleep in separate rooms." She sighed, pushing her chair back. "Cheating on your significant other, now that happens often. Right, Dad?" Her demonic glare made her mother hold her chest.

"[Y/N]!" She exclaimed. She didn't listen to her mother's lectures and walked out to tell Daiki that she was heading home.

"Why?" He asked concerned, worried that her parents might've said something to upset her.

"I'm only an interpreter, right? Besides, she's here maybe she can help you." He sensed jealousy behind her words and felt guilt. "I swear, she's been being a bitch these days. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Tadashi was disappointed. One day he won't tolerate it anymore and defend [Y/n]. Maybe expose his own boss.

\----

Maybe she was overdressed for an exclusive jazz performance after all. Heads turned at every table she passed by. She was surprised again. Not because someone like Levi would be playing in an exclusive bar although he did seem to look like a very professional musician. She surprised that she'd be coming back here.

"[Y/n]!" She turned to the bartender who was around her late grandfather's age. He looked at her through his thick glasses. "It really is you, huh?" He went around to the corner of the bar, calling for the other people who knew her as 'The kid who skipped school just to listen to Jazz all day.'

Suddenly she wished she was wearing her school uniform and had her backpack with her instead of the Versace dress and Louis Vuitton clutch. She thought she'd go unnoticed if she dressed like the image her parents wanted to be- polished and rich. She forgot that this was the only place where she could be happy.

"My oh my, look how much you've grown." Said the old woman from behind, the one who taught the ways of Jazz.

Levi emerged from backstage with his band. "That fella on stage have bars fighting over him."

"He's that good?" 

Her question was answered when he played the opening notes to Chet Baker's 'Not for me'.

It flew by too quickly. She and her old friends [Literally old friends] didn't catch up with their lives instead they let her sit back and watch, listening to the music she thought she'd never listened to again. When the bar closed at 12, old musicians, smoking cigars and reminiscing about the past were left. She walked to the stage, her fingers hovering above the piano keys she once played.

"You lied." Levi confronted, he stood on the other side of the grand piano with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" She was taken aback with his straightforward statement.

"You said that Jazz wasn't to your liking at all. You came and don't even dare think that I didn't see you happily singing along to every song I performed."

This was his way of starting a brawl.

"I bet you can play."

"And if I can?"

"Why should I trust a liar?"

She smirked, slamming her clutch bag above the piano before sitting down.

"I have not played at a cafe in my life, but you're in my territory." She said through gritted teeth. With a beating heart, she played a few notes before plunging right into her 'death'.

Levi went backstage to retrieve Hanji's drumsticks-snatched from her. The bartender slyly turned the spotlights above the stage on. She smiled and looked at everyone.

"Moanin', Art Blakey and the Jazz Messengers."

As their instruments battled against who could play louder and better, it only merged into one performance. The grin taking over her face was inevitable no matter how much she wanted to hide it. She swayed along the music, feeling happiness course through her veins. And as the song reached its end the old musicians applauded for the kid who once watched them.

She turned to Levi, eyes shining with tears of joy. "More please." She begged.

She played the opening chords to 'My favorite things'.

\---

2:00 a.m.

Locking the door quietly, she had her heels in her hands as she ascended up the stairs. Disappointed over Levi leaving Japan in a few hours she hated herself for not lowering her mask and realized that she should've arrived earlier. Playing with him did, however, help her release the anger she' been holding back since ever. With her head cooled down and more relaxed, she wanted to spend the night with her fiance and pepper his face with kisses.

"Daiki!" She slammed the door open.

Taking in what was right in front of her, her face fell. Her primary instinct was to grab hold of the empty wine bottle laying on the floor. Hurling it at the headboard, the impact of the bottle breaking was enough to wake the woman who's warmed her spot on his bed.

The water running from the shower came to a halt.

Another empty bottle came flying towards him, almost scratching him if he hadn't moved away.

"Daiki." The girl whimpered, running up to him. He hid her behind her back when he saw [Y/n] swinging a baseball bat.

"I have no words to say to you anymore." She said, realizing that he wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with. "Both of you are drunk to even recognize me." 

She dropped the bat. "Was it for a promotion or a salary raise?"

\--

7:30 a.m.

Tadashi walked into the building with eyes red from sleep deprivation. Being a new parent was a bigger challenge than his boss.

"Tadashi-san you really need to take a week off." He felt his other boss's hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to look at her properly and say no, but stopped when he saw dressed . . . casually. The luggage behind her made his eyebrows furrow together in confusion. 

"Ma'am?"

"Can you do me a favor, Tadashi-san?"

\---

8:00am

Tadashi's wife walked in the living room to see him glued down on the floor, repeatedly apologizing to her. "I knew about sir having an affair with her." Her eyes widened and she ran next to her husband to bow down. "He threatened to terminate our contracts if we ever said a word to you, ma'am. We're very sorry."

[Y/n] showed them both bags. Fat with money. "There's nothing more than this that I can do, I can never thank you both enough for helping me run my work smoothly. I've created an account for you at a public band, make sure you deposit it at monthly intervals to avoid suspicion. And Tadashi-san could you please do me one last favor?"

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Always do your best." She stood up and hugged both of them. "It may be a long time before I see you two again."

\---

10:00 a.m.

He needed to forget about her. She's engaged and he didn't stand a chance at all. He's a common man and she's used to riches. It's as simple as that.

 

The train's doors closed, the journey to her new life and an honest one will begin once it stops to the furthest destination she picked. Her finger rubbed over the place where the ring was supposed to be. No matter how much she wanted to hold her emotions in, her lips still quivered and was reduced to tears.


	2. "Kyushu"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now here she is, living like the simple folk who welcomed her. She never dreamed of living a life like this. Every morning she'd walk past the record shop older than her parents to get to the market for her ingredients. Sometimes there were days she'd be too lazy to make her breakfast so she'd buy one from the cafeteria meant for school children and walk all the way to the beach to eat in silence. In the afternoon she'd walk to sewing class and by night children came in to learn music from her.

3 years later

Kyushu, Japan

 

She smiled when the ocean's breeze cooled her nape. When she arrived on that rainy midnight, the ocean greeted her with its calming blue color no artist can ever recreate. Three years ago today and yet it still had the same impact on her. She arrived in such a fashion that it harbored unwanted stares from everyone in the station.

And now here she is, living like the simple folk who welcomed her. She never dreamed of living a life like this. Every morning she'd walk past the record shop older than her parents to get to the market for her ingredients. Sometimes there were days she'd be too lazy to make her breakfast so she'd buy one from the cafeteria meant for school children and walk all the way to the beach to eat in silence. In the afternoon she'd walk to sewing class and by night children came in to learn music from her.

"Ah, just in time, [Y/n]." The shop owner of the vegetable store, standing beside the delivery truck greeted. "There are new deliveries today. Even asparagus"

Her face glowed at the mention of fresh vegetables. Her agenda for the day took a quick detour. "It's been three years since you transformed that apartment of yours, huh?"

Her house was an abandoned estate whose owners had passed away and left no legal heir. Maybe it was fate that she found it in perfect condition. And with the right amount of money she paid for it in one big deposit. She turned the ground floor into a 'music school' and a daycare for children whose parents went out of town.

"Well, I plan on growing old here."

"Not many people stay here for long you know."

Kyushu was a naval base and a tourist spot. It was either the locals leaving and never coming back or people staying for a 'long time'. The longest being 6 months. 

With the little amount of money left after all the renovations and furniture shopping she legally changed her name from Kobayashi [Y/n] to [L/n] [Y/n].

After she bought her vegetables she made her way back to the mansion. She went overboard again. Arms wrapped around the box she slowly walked all the way home, children- well, the ones who loved her- ran past her with excited smiles stretched across their faces. 'Oh yeah, it's the last day of school before summer vacation. What if I make them something later.'

"Oh my!" She gasped when she nearly walked through the abnormally sized canvas hanging out of a house's doorway. 'What the hell, someone's gonna end up puncturing a hole through that. I should tell them.' She went around the house to the open backyard.

"Excuse me." Her voice was still raspy after her allergic reaction last week. "Your canvas is hanging out, you might hit someone. I'm sorry for intruding but- OH!" She gasped when a golden retriever who's picked up her scent came charging at her. She stepped back never has she seen a dog so hyper.

"SAVIOR!" The owner's voice came from the inside. A beautiful selection of insults followed when he saw that his dog made someone fall and scatter groceries in an already messy backyard.

"I'm very sorry." Said that man in accented Japnese, helping the poor girl up on her feet. "For the canvas and my dog."

"Levi?" [Y/n], just like his dog when he adopted him, tilted her head to the side as if trying to recognize his face. "LEVI!" Her pain subsided away when she realized it was indeed him. "LEVI ACKERMAN IT'S YOU!"

She felt that her excitement creeped him out when his face didn't change the slightest. She dusted herself to look more presentable.

"Je m'appelle [Y/n]. Nous jouant jazz . . . quand. . . I should've paid more attention in class back then." She gave up trying to act fluently in French.

"Are you trying to say that we played Jazz together three years ago in Tokyo?" He finally smirked much to her dismay. "Your French is horrible."

"I could say the same with your Japanese. We finally met unexpectedly and your dog made me fall."

"What are the odds." He crossed his arms. To him, she looked more beautiful compared to the girl who desperately begged him to play more jazz music three years ago.

"I'm . . . free today. I can help you unpack." She motioned to the boxes behind him. "And maybe I can cook you something."

Her legs swung back and forth, watching Levi paint in his sketchbook. "I'm a part-time music teacher . . . and I freelance a lot of writing documents."

"It's not a steady source of income if it's not in a school."

"And so speaks the art and music teacher."

The 'news' of Levi starting a new life in Japan after his successful music career was what made her day. Probably the entire month. Back then the news of investments and higher gross profits did so. She looked at the sleeping dog, a serene smile on her face. 'Have I changed that much?'

"Don't you have a mister waiting for you at home?"

She inhaled the scent of her teacup. The smell of chamomile tea filled her nose and made her shoulder rise in delight. "It's quite a story to tell."

\---

He unhappily watched his 'wife' sitting across him, unashamed to show her bitchy attitude after the argument they've had. This is what happens when arranged marriages are with classless rich people. If the photographers were able to catch stolen smiles from both of them back then all that they'd catch now is stolen sour faces.

After she was declared missing, linked people were interviewed and yet no one seemed to have a clue as to where she went. The numbers on her bank account remained the same all of her belongings were left behind still in the confinements of her closet, waiting for their owners. The police searched every possible suicide spot for her body but found nothing.

So she's not dead.

"Daiki, are you leaving early?" Asked his wife. He only ignored her and left the table.

He left the company party down the floor and went upstairs to his office, unable to handle any more of today. He opened the door too harsh and slammed it shut still oblivious to his almost in-laws sitting in front of his desk, waiting for him to arrive.

"[L/n]-san." He was taken back at the sight of them. The last time he saw them was when they were pleading the police to help them.

"Aomine-san," her mother looked hopeful. "She called the family phone today. She's alive!"

"What?" All of today's and the past day's built-up anger hindered his understanding ability. He didn't want to associate with them anymore nor did he want to know who the hell called them on their family phone.

"[Y/n]'s alive and we're planning to visit her." 

His face scrunched up. Eyebrows met both ends and the hand on the doorknob trembled, losing its tight grasp. "Where . . . where is she?"

"She called all the way from Kyushu."

\----

The previous night's rain took them completely by surprise and interrupted their walk all the way home. The night started out with a glass of red wine at the Jazz cafe who hosted weekly performances by college students, soldiers, and small singers. Sometimes they played but on most times they enjoyed each other's company. When the night came to an end they'd go walk home together.

They didn't know what came in mind but they decided it'd be a good idea to take a longer path home since the record store wanted to get rid of old vinyl records. He decided that he'd take it as an opportunity to tell her what her his feelings while Savior trailed behind. 

Just as she was about to reply the summer storm interrupted them with its harsh showers and rumbling thunder. The hence they ran back to his house, it was the nearest one.

The following morning she was sick with a fever, laying on his futon unable to move without groaning in pain. Levi placed a towel on her head and Savior by her feet to keep her company before he left for school. "This sucks, I feel bad now." She pulled the blanket above her head, seeking comfort.

\---

"She's got a fever." He explained to the Pharmacist's daughter who, at 10, knew the basics of almost every disease and the drug to combat it. The kid only nodded, disappearing to the back of the store to retrieve the medication. As she scribbled down the dosages and intervals the glass door of the store was swung open and slammed shut, its frame shook but the person was too much of an asshole to even care or say a simple 'sorry'.

"That's a glass door your opening. You oughtta be careful. "

The presence of a visitor to their town intimidated the behind the counter. Levi, being brought up in a gang-infested neighborhood, recognized the aura he was emitting and clenched his fists. 

"I'm looking for someone," he shoved Levi out of his way, using the height difference as an advantage. Levi growled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's not how you talk to a kid, salaude."

"All of them are the same, show them wads of this and they fuck off-"

"You're the one who needs to back off, I'm certain that whoever you're looking for isn't here." Levi paid for the medicine. "I'd bring in euros and dollars if you want people swarming at you. Tell your mother I said hello, Ainu."

"See you tomorrow, sensei."

He threw one last look at the asshole who pissed him off today before making his way out of the small pharmacy. He's already wasted too much time.

"Encule toi salade."

\---

"You alright?" He crouched down to pull the blanket away from [Y/n]'s face. Savior was at his master's side, tail wagging upon his arrival.

"I've got your medicine. You need to eat something-"

"I love you. You said yours in French so I figured if I wanted more meaning I'd say it in my mother tongue too."

"I see," he smiled and placed his first kiss for her on her forehead, forgetting that there was a wet towel before. His face scrunched up in disgust. "But that won't cure you, mon chou."

\---

"You don't have to protect me." She laughed. "Both of you quite a sight to see, it's only a fever, Levi."

Levi and Savior were both by her side, walking at the same pace. Despite her fever, she laughed merrily at Levi's seriousness ."And I think that a mountain of blankets is enough to keep me company. " She stopped right in front of the gate's mountains, fiddling with her keys.

Both of them had their backs turned to even notice the car stopping right in front of them until Savior started barking, furiously. Levi turned to whistle at him when he was met to with, "Asshole." from earlier 

"Aomine?" [Y/n] pulled Levi and Savior in her house, locking the gate. She stepped away from the gate when her parents got out of the car.

She felt betrayed again.

"Why- Why are you here?" She yelled at him, turning to her mother bitterly looked at her mother. "Why did you tell them? I only wanted you here. Not dad. And fortunately not him."

"Please, [Y/n]. Listen to us." Her mother held on the gate bars, leading with the same tone in her voice.

"There's a hotel nearby. It may not suit you but it's enough to for a one night stay."She turned her back on them to get insides when she felt the world around her spin. "Levi." She held onto him for support when her legs shook. 

"Oh god!" Cried her mother when she collapsed.

\----

"I'm leaving Savior here in case they try . . . to take you away." Levi took his bag from the chair next to [Y/n] and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was only 7:00 a.m. an hour and a half before school began and yet half of the townsfolk in the foreigner's hub no one ever gave a damn about gathered there with their guards up, anticipating any move the asshole (Levi was the reason behind their hatred and the kid at the pharmacy) planned on [Y/n].

Levi bowed down at the couple who took his beloved in when she arrived in town and threw one last glance at [Y/n] before he left to work with a beating heart surrounded with nervousness.

It wasn't long until her mother's limousine pulled up front. Aomine was the first to step out, then her father followed by her mother. All of them looked like an eyesore. Clads of nothing but branded and jewelry comprised of stones stolen from nature.

"The hotels are surprisingly clean here." Her father stated arrogantly, already pushing her off to the cliff. "Maybe I should invest here."

She bit back from saying, "We don't people like you here."

The part-time waiters and waitresses took their orders and left them alone. There was an air of silence before Aomine spoke in an angry tone [Y/n] couldn't comprehend. She's the one who's supposed to be mad not him. The audacity.

"We're not here to reminisce-"

"You're putting that brain to use. Had you used it before sleazing around with her maybe we'd have children by now."

One can escape a rich life, but one can never take away the attitude she developed out of bitterness and anger. She'll always be the brat that's been fighting back ever since her father slapped her mother no matter how much she wants it to disappear.

"[Y/n]," her mother warned. Her eyes almost turned red in anger. "I raised you to up to have class."

Aomine pulled out an engagement ring out of his breast pocket. "I am sorry for what I've done, can we go back to what we were?"

\--

She had a chance to go back to her old life. Enjoy the endless shopping sessions with her mother. The only way she ever showed affection and attention. 

She had the chance to go back to waking up with breakfast already on the table and maids telling you what the agenda for the day is.

A chance to replace her bicycle with a limo.

It was all under a condition that she'd go back to Tokyo and forget that she ever lived in a naval town where both foreigners and city folk thrived.

But she chose not to.

"I'm not under your control now, I legally changed my last name with all the money I had left."

That slap from her father wasn't necessary at all. But it was worth seeing his face contort from annoyed to furious.

She agreed to her mother's proposal of visiting her in the city on important occasions every now and then. And she's officially cut ties with Aomine.

'Maybe I should file a restraining order against him.' She thought, stopping in front of the vegetable store she loved so much. 

"You're awfully late today." Greeted the grumpy shop owner.

"I had errands to do." She only smiled.

"New strawberries, kid."

"It's in season at this time of the year too?"

Before she could even enter the store, the music store owner who grew fond of her yelled across the street. "THAT RECORD YOU WERE LOOKING CAME IN TODAY, KID!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Amano-san."

This was the life she never knew she longed for but eventually found it. Peaceful yet exciting at times.

\--

Meanwhile, Savior jumped up and down in front of Levi's dresser trying to reach for a velvet box. Inside, their future lies.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mini-story of mine. Have a great day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
